You Are Mine!
by Kitsune Nakayama
Summary: Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang meng-klaim (Nama Kamu) sebagai kekasihnya. bagaimana reaksi (Nama Kamu) yang diam diam juga menyimpan rasa kepada Sasuke yang merupakan teman sedari kecilnya ? bahasan dlm percakapan enggak baku :v masih newbie di dlm dunia fiction .. Pair SasuNK ... percobaan fic yang pakai chara (Nama Kamu) ... RnR! please .. kritik dan saran yang membangun sngt dibthkn
1. Chapter 1

_SHE'S MINE!_

DISCLAIMER : Sasuke and the other chara is belong to Masashi Kishimoto- _sensei'_ s , but this fiction is pure mine :v

Warn! : author newbie and gaje :v maafkan atas kekurangan yang akan ditampilkan di fiction ini :v , bahasa gak baku, typo yang merajalela de el el , beberapa OC akan bermunculan

Made by : Nakayama Kitsune

NOTE :nah di fic-ku kali ini aku pakai pairing Sasuke sama (nama kamu) –sesekali coba hal yang udah lama aku lupakan :v- kalau fic jenis ini(?) banyak yang suka maka aku akan melanjutkan fic dengan pairing SasuNK , tapi kalau banyak yang enggak suka berarti aku bakal ngubah pairingnya jadi SasuSaku :v

Cara bacanya gampang ko , Cuma baca (nama kamu) jadi nama kamu :v – ini penjelasan macam apaan seehh :v- #abaikan :v

Contoh :

Sementara Sasuke sibuk memandang (nama kamu)-nya yang cantik ini

Dibaca :

Sementara Sasuke sibuk memandang _Kitsune-_ nya yang cantik ini

Udah ngerti kan ? udah ? udah ? nah yaudah lanjutt :v

Sasuke POV

 _Dia yang terlihat begitu cantik di mataku._

 _Dia yang selalu tersenyum ramah kepada semua orang_

 _Dia yang parasnya menandingi paras para dewi di dunia_

 _Dia yang telah mencuri hatiku diam diam_

 _Dia yang secara tidak sengaja telah menawan hatiku selama ini_

 _Dan dia adalah (Nama Kamu)_

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kelas yang selama setahun ini kutempati . XI-A. Tapi saat ini aku merasa haus, jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi sebentar ke kantin untuk membeli sebuah minuman dingin .

Saat melewati lorong tempat semua loker murid berada tiba tiba aku melihat gadis yang selama ini aku idamkan. Kurasa dia sedang sibuk mencari sesuatu di dalam lokernya itu, wajah nya menampilkan ekspresi wajah cemas. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menghampirinya.

"Permisi. Apa ada yang bisa kubantu, nona ? kayaknya kamu lagi nyari sesuatu yang bahkan enggak ada didalam loker ini"

Dia menoleh tersenyum, namun senyumnya tidak semanis senyum saat dia tertawa "Sasuke ? jangan bicara se-formal itu, kamu kayak baru kenal sama aku aja deh" ucapnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan bagiku.

"Ya baiklah, jadi .. kamu lagi cari apa ?" tanyaku lagi.

"Etto.. sepertinya aku lupa bawa buku pelajaran bahasa inggris deh di rumah. Padahal aku kan ingin mengumpulkan tugas remedial minggu lalu ke Anko-sensei" raut wajah yang kini tambah memburuk, dan aku tidak mau membuat pagi gadisku di awali dengan hal yang buruk. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk ...

"Bagaimana kalau aku menelfon Shitaru-san buat ngambil buku kamu di rumah kamu dan mengantarkannya ke sekolah ? apa kamu bakal ngerubah ekspresi wajah kamu itu ? kamu kelihatan lebih jelek dibanding sebelumnya kalo terus-terusan nampilin wajah kayak gitu" tawarku sambil mengejeknya. Tapi , bukannya marah ia malah menatapku dengan pandangan seperti mendapat lotre 100.000 _yen_ dengan cuma-cuma

"Beneran ? kamu serius kan dengan perkataan kamu tadi ? kyaaaa terima kasih Sukee , terima kasih kamu adalah teman kecil ku yang sangat perhatian" teriaknya heboh sembari memeluk tubuhku dengan erat . ya memang aku adalah teman kecilmu yang sangat perhatian, tapi aku ingin kau menganggapku lebih dari sekedar teman kecilmu . aku membalas pelukannya sambil mengusap punggung kecil milik (Nama Kamu).

Aku melepas pelukannya dan memegang wajah cantik milik (Nama Kamu) "Nah, sekarang kamu harus senyum kayak gini terus , aku enggak mau ngelihat wajah kamu berkerut kayak tadi, oke?"

(Nama Kamu) mengangguk dan tersenyum "Oke" katanya sambil mengacungkan ibu jari mungil miliknya.

"Berhubung kamu udah baikan , aku pengen kamu temenin aku ke kantin buat beli minuman dingin, dan kamuu yang harus bayar karena kamu yang ngehambat acara beli minuman dingin aku"

"ya ya yaudah, nanti aku yang bayar sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena kamu dengan baik hati mau nyuru Shitaru-san buat nganterin buku aku" ucapnya . dan kamipun melanjutkan langkah kami ke arah kantin.

Di kantin , dia sibuk memilih minuman dingin untuk menyegarkan tenggorokan kami, sementara aku sibuk memandangi (nama kamu)ku yang cantik ini.

Oh Kami-sama terima kasih karena telah menghadirkan (Nama Kamu) di hidupku ini. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kehidupanku tanpa (Nama Kamu) disisiku.

Cukuplah saat ini (Nama Kamu) menganggapku sekedar teman. Tapi kuharap suatu saat nanti (Nama Kamu) bersedia menganggapku seorang yang dapat dipercayainya untuk menjaga hatinya.

"Sasuke! Kamu dengerin aku apa enggak sih ? kamu mau minuman apa ? yang ini atau yang ini?" (Nama Kamu) menyodorkan dua buah minuman kaleng dengan rasa strawberry dan jeruk.

"Aku milih kamu aja"

"Hah?"

Oh , aku lupa kalau (Nama Kamu) adalah sosok yang lambat dalam mencerna sesuatu yang baru didengarnya. "aku mau yang jeruk aja, kan kamu tahu kalau aku enggak suka yang manis manis"

"Ah iya , maaf aku lupa. Yaudah kamu tunggu disitu aja, aku mau bayar ke kasir dulu"

"Hn"

Setelah membili minuman dikantin kami memutuskan untuk pergi ke kelas karena sebentar lagi jam pelajaran akan dimulai.

Saat kami masuk ke kelas bersama sama.. satu persatu makhluk(?) yang ada didalam kelaspun menatap kami . dan kemudian ...

"Cieee Sasuke sama (Nama Kamu) jalan berdua mulu nih, kapan jadian nya Sasuke ? masa kamu mau kayak gitu terus sih ? hubungan tanpa status " dan seluruh kelaspun mentertawakan kami, sementara (Nama Kamu) hanya tersipu malu .

"(Nama Kamu) kamu enggak apa apa ? muka kamu ko merah ? kamu demam ya ?" aku sengaja melontarkan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya sudah kuketahui jawabannya, tapi aku ingin menggodanya sedikit.

"Ah aku enggak apa apa ko , mungkin itu Cuma perasaan kamu aja, aku duduk duluan ya" ucapnya sambil terburu buru duduk di aku dan teman temank tersenyum menang melihat reaksi (Nama Kamu) yang salah tingkah akibat ulah teman temanku.

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika aku menyukai (Nama Kamu), seluruh kelas sudah mengetahui itu , namun (Nama Kamu) yang bodoh itu masih tidak menyadarinya. Padahal aku sudah pernah terang terangan berteriak kalau aku menyukainya saat bermain _Truth Or Dare_. Tapi (Nama Kamu) sedang mendengarkan lagu di earphone nya, jadi dia tidak mendengar perkataanku, sedangkan aku malah jadi bahan tertawaan seluruh isi kelas. Dasar (Nama Kamu) no baka.

Kembali lagi ke kejadian pada masa sekarang. Kini aku sudah duduk disamping (Nama Kamu) sambil terus memandanginya yang sedang membawa buku sambil meminum minuman kaleng yang kami beli tadi.

"(Nama Kamu), kamu lagi baca apa sih ? kayaknya serius banget, sampai sampai cowo ganteng kayak gini dicuekin"

"Hm? Aku lagi baca novel yang baru aku beli kemarin" jawabnya sambil menunjukan cover novel yang sedang dibacanya. Ternyata novel romance picisan , errgh kenapa semua gadis sangat menyukai kisah sepasang kekasih yang saling menyayangi dengan cara yang menurutku terlalu .. terlalu .. ya kalian tahulah.

"Oh, gitu. Kamu suka banget ya sama novel kayak gitu?"

"Emm iyaa, aku suka banget , soalnya jarang ada cowo yang memperlakukan cewe kaya di novel ini, coba aja ya ada cowo yang kayak gini, aku mau banget jadi pacarnya hehe" apa ? apa aku tidak salah mendengar nya ? (Nama Kamu) ingin mempunyai kekasih yang berperilaku seperti laki laki yang ada di dalam novel itu ? baiklah, bagiku ini adalah tantangan yang secara tidak langsung yang diucapkan oleh (Nama Kamu) .

Mulai sekarang aku akan mempelajari tingkah laku para lelaki yang ada di dalam novel romance picisan itu. Demi (Nama Kamu) aku rela berbuat apa saja. Bahkan aku akan menyebrangi Sungai Ciliwung yang ada di Indonesia itu, tidak peduli dengan semua yang mengambang di sungai itu , aku akan tetap menyebrangi sungai itu . seberapapun kotornya sungai itu. Kalau demi (Nama Kamu) semua pun akan kulakukan. Jadi aku harus membuat alasan agar dia mau menemaniku membeli buku itu

"Kamu mau enggak nemenin aku ke toko buku ? aku baru ingat kalau tanteku baru saja melahirkan, jadi aku mau ngasih hadiah buat tante aku"

Nah tinggal menunggu jawaban dari (Nama Kamu) dan kami akan pergi ke toko buku untuk membeli buku –yang akan mempersatukan aku dan (Nama Kamu)-

"Apa?"

Oh tidak! Apa aku salah membuat alasan ?

"kamu mau nemenin aku enggak ke toko buku?" kataku mengulangi ajakanku sebelumnya.

"bukan! Bukan yang itu, coba kamu sebutin alasan kamu mau pergi ke toko buku"

"tante aku baru melahirkan jadi aku mau beliin hadiah buat dia"

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah ... (Nama Kamu) yang tertawa terbahak bahak sambil memegang perutnya yang entah kenapa aku hanya duduk diam sambil menikmati apa yang tersuguhkan di depan mataku.

Sudah dapat dipastikan kalau aku sudah salah membuat alasan.

Ya itu pasti. Kesalahan yang sangat fatal.

TBC

Arrgghhh padahal aku enggak ada niatan buat nge-OOC _in_ Sasuke-kun :v tapi entah kenapa aku malah lanjut ngetiknya padahal aku udah sadar kalo disini Sasuke udh OOC banget :v . buat Sasuke lovers dan Masashi-sensei gomen karena udah ngubah Sasuke jadi OOC banget :v

Entah kenapa aku dapet ilham buat bikin fic baru setelah dapet review dari salah satu readers . aku jadi kebih semangat buat bikin fic baru setelah ngebaca apa yang dia tulis.

Arigatou buat kritik dan saran yang kemarin :v

-Sune


	2. Chapter 2

_YOU ARE MINE!_

Disclaimer : Naruto and the other characters is belong to Masashi Kishimoto , this story is my own!

Warn! : aurhot newbie and gaje :v bahasa gk baku , fic ini pakai pairing SasuNK kalau kamu gk suka silahkan klik back yaa

Note : sebelumnya maf banget karena chap pertama Sasu aku bikin OOC banget tingkat dewa :v tpi sekarang aku janji gk bakal bikin bang Sasu ny OOC bangett

Yosh! Lets start it!

-Toko buku-

Sementara (Nama Kamu) memilih buku untukku –yang dia tahu kalau itu untuk bibiku- aku lebih memilih duduk di bangku yang tersedia di toko buku itu . Yang kulihat kini adalah (Nama Kamu) yang tenggelam dalam lautan buku .

Tap

Tap

Tap

(Nama Kamu) berjalan mendekat ke arahku sambil membawa 2 buah buku berwarna biru dan merah muda . "Sasuke, aku enggak bisa memilih diantara dua buku ini, bantuin dong kan kamu yang mau ngasih ke tante kamu"

"iya aku tahu , tapi kan kamu yang tahu tentang buku romance" ucapku dengan dingin, aku sudah cukup kesal karena ditahan selama 2 jam di toko buku, tidak ada hiburan yang disuguhkan oleh pihak pengelola toko buku. Setidaknya harus ada sebuah televisi disini agar para pembaca tidak kebosanan saat berada di tempat ini

"heeh , kok kamu marah sama aku sih, kan kamu yang suruh aku buat nyariin buku romance yang bagus, gimana sih" die mengernyit tak suka dengan jawabanku, karena aku tidak tahan dengan wajah cemberutnya akhirnya aku mengalah ,"baiklah, aku minta maaf deh . gimana kalau aku beli dua dua nya ? biar enggak bingung bingung banget" tawarku

Wajah nya kembali ke bentuk semula(?) kini kami berjalan beriringan menuju tempat kasir. Setelah membayar apa yang akan kami bawa pulang, kami memutuskan untuk mampir ke rumahku dulu untuk sekedar istirahat sebentar.

Saat (Nama Kamu) memasuki rumah aku ada yang dengan ekspresinya ."(Nama Kamu) kenapa ? kamu enggak suka sama rumahku ya?"

Sadar dari lamuanannya ,dia menjawab "ah enggak ko , rumah kamu rapih banget, padahal keluarga kamu lagi ke luar negri, udah gitu kamu kan enggak nyewa asisten rumah tangga"

"yaa aku enggak nyaman aja sama rumah yang berantakan, jadinya aku bersih bersih mulu"

"ternyata kamu orangnya rajin juga ya , beruntung banget cewe yang jadi pacar kamu"

"jangan salah paham (Nama Kamu) aku belum punya pacar ko" jawabku

"oh gitu, tapi ada cewe yang kamu suka kan di sekolah?" tanya (Nama Kamu) dengan disertai kekehan.

"iya ada"

"hah ? siapa namanya aku boleh tau enggak?"

Mungkin inilah saat nya aku mengutarakan perasaanku pada (Nama Kamu), Tuhan, bantu aku.

"nama nya (Nama Kamu) , dia anak nya cantik banget, rajin,baik hati, murah senyum, sampai saat ini aku belum pernah ketemu sama cewe kaya dia. Dan sekarang dia lagi disamping aku" ku pegang kedua tangannya sambil menatap tepat ke arah matanya , agar keseriusanku akan kata kata yang akan ku utarakan terlihat dengan jelas di matanya. "mata nya yang indah seakan akan memenjarakan semua tatapan yang menuju ke arahnya, aku beruntung banget kenal sama kamu (Nama Kamu)

"semenjak aku kenal kamu, aku selalu kepikiran sama kamu. Kamu gak pernah meningalkan pikiran aku , sehari gak ketemu kamu tuh kayak satu bulan hidup di gurun sahara, rasa nya hampa" kulihat matanya berkaca kaca saat mendengar ucapanku. Mulutnya terbuka seperi akan mengucapkan sesuatu , tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar

"udah lama banget aku suka sama kamu (Nama Kamu) dan selama itu aku belajar buat jadi pacar yang baik dan cocok buat kamu, aku suka sama kamu." Ku angkat perlahan lahan tangan nya yang ada di genggamanku

"(Nama Kamu) ... Kamu mau gak jadi pacar aku" ku kecup kulit tangan nya halus dan lembut dengan sepenuh hati seakan akan perasaanku akan tersampaikan dengan cara seperti ini.

"..."

"(Nama Kamu) kamu enggak suka ya sama aku ?" tanya ku kecewa.

Seperti tersambar petir , ia langsung menjawab cepat pertanyaanku "eh eh enggak ko , sebenarnya aku juga suka kamu udah lama banget, Cuma aku gak percaya diri aja, kamu kan cowo terganteng disekolah, mana mungkin suka sama aku"

"tapi kenyataannya beda (Nama Kamu), aku –cowo terganteng di sekolah- suka sama kamu, bahkan aku berharap banget bisa pacaran sama kamu" ucapku meyakinkan perasaannya yang kini masih terlihat ragu ragu.

Tanpa menjawab ucapanku dia langsung memelukku dengan erat, bahkan sangat erat sampai aku susah untuk bernafas. "e-eh (Nama Kamu) jangan meluk aku terlalu kencang dong, aku gak bisa nafas"

(Nama Kamu) hanya terkekeh pelan "aku mau ko pacaran sama kamu Sasuke" ucapnya sambil tersenyum tulus. Dan itu adalah senyum terindah yang pernah kulihat dari seorang (Nama Kamu).

"yosh! Sekarang untuk merayakan hari jadian kita , aku mau ajak kamu ke tempat spesial aku"

" tempat spesial?" tanya (Nama Kamu) penasaran

"iya, aku punya tempat spesial yang hanya aku dan beberapa orang aja yang tahu"

"ohh gituu, dari pada kamu bikin aku mati penasaran, mending sekarang kita berangkat ke tempat spesial yang kamu maksud" ucapnya sambil kini mengalungkan tangannya di lenganku sambil tersenyum manis.

Dan kami pun menaiki mobil milik ayahku yang kebetulan sedang berada di luar negri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat spesial yang ku maksudkan adalah...

"wuahhhhhhhhh keren bangett, aku baru pertama kali liat pemandangan yang kayak gini" (Nama Kamu) berlari lari kecil sambil melebarkan tangannya dan sesekali memutarkan tubuhnya

"Gimana ? bagus gak ? bukit ini cuma sedikit yang tahu letaknya, karena kalo mau kesini jaraknya jauh banget dari perkotaan . makanya pemandangan disini masih asri" ucapku sambil berjalan mendekati (Nama Kamu) yang masih setia dengan tingkah laku kekanak-kanakannya .

"iya bagus banget , oh iya . sekarang jam berapa ?"

Aku melirik arloji yang setia menempel di tangan kiriku "ehmm, sekarang jam 14.25. kenapa ?"

"hah! Jam 14.25? Sasukee , kita pulang yukk aku ada janji sama kapten tim futsal sekolah kita nih" ucapnya sambil memasang wajah cemas

"kapten tim futsal ? maksud kamu si Akasuna Sasori itu?"

"iyaa , aku ada janji sama dia, kita pulang yaa Sukeee" (Nama Kamu) merubah ekspresinya menjadi ekspresi memohon ala anak kecil yang memaksa dibelikan permen kapas.

"ngapain ? sama siapa aja janjiannya ?" tanyaku dengan nada menyelidik

"ehm aku gak tau sih , tapi tadi Sasori bilang katanya cuma aku sama dia aja, kenapa ?"

Aku memutar bola mataku .Ya ampun, belum satu jam kami menjadi sepasang kekasih, kini muncul masalah yang timbul karena si kepala merah itu. "gak boleh, kamu harus tetap disini sama aku"

"loh ? kenapa ? kan gak enak Sukee , aku udah janjian sama dia udah dari dua hari yang lalu masa tiba tiba enggak jadi kayak gini sih" aku heran, kenapa dia bisa merubah rubah ekspresinya dalam sekejap ?

"pokoknya gk boleh" aku masih kuat mempertahankan amarahku agar tidak meledak di hadapan kekasih cantikku ini.

"iya, tapi kenapa?" (Nama Kamu) masih keukeh mempertanyakan pertanyaan yang sama dan membuatku jengkel. Wajah nya kini merah padam , bukan karena tersipu. Tapi karena marah.

"(Nama Kamu) sayang, kamu itu pacar aku, aku berhak ngelarang kamu buat ketemuan sama cowo lain, dan sekali aku bilang gak boleh, berarti kamu gak boleh ketemuan sama orang itu. Oke?" aku memegang tangannya erat sambil berjuang menahan rasa amarahku yang di pancing oleh seorang kapten tim futsal, sialan itu.

"tapi..."

CUP.

Tanpa memberikan (Nama Kamu) kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan kata-kata nya terlebih dahulu, aku lebih dulu membungkamnya dengan satu kecupan tepat diatas bibir ranumnya itu.

"(Nama Kamu), sekali lagi aku bilang sama kamu, boleh .cowo itu. apapun alasannya. Ngerti ?"

"..."

(Nama Kamu) masih terpaku didepanku. Matanya mebulat tak percaya akan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"S-s-sasuke , k-kenapa kamu melakukan itu?"

Aku melepaskan genggaman tanganku dan menggaruk tengkukku yang sebenarnya tak gatal ini. "ehmm kenapa ya ? aku juga enggak tahu sih"

Dan kini, (Nama Kamu) mengeluarkan asap dari lubang hidung dan telinganya, seperti banteng yang hendak menghancurkan mangsanya berkeping keping.

"BAKAA! BERANI NYA KAMU CIUM AKU KAYA TADI! WALAUPUN KAMU ITU PACAR AKU, KITA GAK BOLEH NGELAKUIN ITU TANPA IZIN DARI ORANG TUA! DASAR SASUKE-NO-BAKA!" (Nama Kamu) berteriak seperti orang kesetanan, sambil memukulku dengan benda benda yang entah didapatkannya dari mana.

BRAK

KLENG

Slep.

Aku berhasil menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang membabi buta itu, nafas kami saling beradu cepat seperti habis melakukan marathon bersama.

"kamu mau tahu jawabannya ? kenapa ku ngelarang kamu ketemuan sama cowo itu dan tiba tiba nyium kamu tanpa alasan?"

Yang terdengar hanya deruan nafas seorang (Nama Kamu).

"karena _kamu adalah milikku ,_ hanya milik seorang Uchiha Sasuke"

Fin .

Yosh! Untuk saat ini aku cuma berani buat fic yang pendek pendek aja :v aku belum berani yang puanjang sekaleh :v soalnya aku nulis nya sesuai mood sih , kalau lagi mood aku bakal terus menerus bikin fic, tapi kalo lagi enggak mood sama sekali , yaa aku palingan Cuma nonton anime di laptop doang :v

Sebelumnya , Terima kasih buat para readers yang udah follow , favorite dan review fic aku , aku cukup terhura(?) melihat fic ku yang gaje ini ada yang suka :v

Dan mohon maaf jika masih ada typo yang berserakan(?) dimana mana :v

Pokoknya Terima Kasih buat semua readers-sama semua, yang jadi silent reader juga :v walaupun jadi silent reader itu kurang bagus sih :v tapi ... yaa pokoknya itu lah ;v

Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat dibutuhkan oleh author yang gaje ini :v

-Sune

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OMAKE

Tap

Tap

Tap

Sasuke dan (Nama Kamu) berjalan beriringan tanpa memperdulikan tatapan yang menuju ke arah mereka.

Namun saat Sasuke menyadari bahwa ada beberapa pasang mata laki laki yang menatap (Nama Kamu)nya yang cantik ini dengan tatapan yang menurut Sasuke sangat menjijkan. Sasuke menggemgam erat tangan sang kekasih pujaan hati nya itu.

"kamu kenapa sih ? kayak nya kamu takut banget aku dibawa kabur sama anak cowo" tanya (Nama Kamu) dengan disertao kekehan yang khas.

"abisnya kalo kamu gak aku pegangin nanti anak cowo sialan itu malah berani ngedeketin kamu. Tapi tenang aja (Nama Kamu), aku gak bakalan ngizinin mereka nyentuh kamu se ujung kuku-pun" jawab Sasuke dengan dingin dan ketus, masih disertai aura hitam legam yang mengitari tubuhnya.

(Nama Kamu) hanya tersenyum mendengar kalimat kalimat yang sudah terasa familiar di telinganya selama beberapa minggu ini.

"kamu tahu kenapa aku ngelakuin ini ke kamu?" tanya Sasuke berbisik.

"tentu aja aku udah tau Sukee..." (Nama Kamu) mencubit pelan pipi kekasihnya dengan penuh kasih sayang dari arah samping.

"Because im yours, right?" lanjutnya.

"Hn"


End file.
